


Familiar

by NormieScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a brat and Jean is also a brat, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soul searching au, Trans Character, Trans Eren, Trans Male Character, erejean - Freeform, ftm Eren, idk my dudes, jeaneren - Freeform, trans!eren, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: Eren needs a partner in crime & Jean needs someone to make him question his sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I wasn't gonna post this and I REALLY hope that everyone is okay with the subject matter. I really love Trans man Eren, despite not being fond of trans headcanons. Eren is a free spirit and I really like writing for him in this scenario. I want to do justice by these characters so I tried not to get too smutty, there is a lot of kisses but it stays mostly at just that. I actually wrote this based on an Erejean dream I had (I know, I'm a major weeb it's very sad). But hey, this was a lot of fun to write & thanks for reading :")

Like the cracked cement in the parking lot or the chipped paint on the bathroom stalls, he’d always been there. Every day he wore the same wrinkled work polo and the same stained visor. His bad attitude radiated throughout the pizza shop and dragged almost everyone around him down. Of course, the place wasn’t a fucking 5-star restaurant so like the other cosmetic flaws, Eren came along with the place. Like the cracked parking lot or the chipped paint, he was familiar. He smelled of fresh fruit and lavender, an invigorating scent that Jean hadn’t expected from someone so unkempt. Yet his hair was always wet, the long brunette tangles were never groomed but it seemed that Eren showered every day despite his lack of personal upkeep. And his voice, more high pitched than most men but Jean attributed this to how expressive he was. The littlest things could set the brunet and their manager warned Jean every day about his attitude.

‘that boy has problems’ he’d warn, not even bothering to look up from the morning paper. Jean would usually brush this comment off, because their boss really wasn’t the most attentive. but one day he found out Eren actually did have problems. An acute borderline personality disorder seemed to prohibit some of his social interactions. A girl that’d been friends with Eren, Sasha had warned him. She was the gossiper of the group, always giving up information that wasn’t hers to give up. The blond wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with this information so he pushed it to the back of his mind. It’s not like he mattered, he and Eren always had butt heads and always would. Eren had been there since before Jean started but that didn’t stop the taller male from trying to express dominance. The brunet was just a cashier after all and he was the head ‘chef’ of the place. He worked his ass off to get the shift leader promotion because he wanted a job that was simple yet paid well. Well…this didn’t pay well but it was better than minimum wage and it left him with a cozy amount of money in the bank. Technically he was Eren’s boss but neither of them really saw it that way. Jean out of respect, even if he wouldn’t admit it and well Eren just didn’t believe anyone was his boss.

Two long years of working with Eren on the evening shift had become monotonous and familiar. The cracks in the cement never changed however, the chipped paint did get sanded down and repainted. Until eventually, the horrible yellow paint chipped again. Being in one place long enough had turned Eren into a restless animal almost. He was brash and almost unpleasant to work with so he was ‘demoted’ to dish duty/kitchen helper to keep him away from customers. Sasha became the new cashier, despite the fact that Jean wasn’t sure whether she actually gave customers their pizzas or stole them. Not that it really mattered to him, it wasn’t his problem. His days of giving a damn about the well-being of this place were over. Now he just wanted to collect a pay check and go home. Or well, “home”. His apartment was cold. Mostly because the heater was always broken. And then there was the fact that it was just overall a dump. He was lonely, and the more time he spent there made him realize it. So, in a way, he looked forward to Eren’s behavior because although the brunet himself was familiar, his performance wasn’t.  

“You’re on register tonight, Jaeger. Sasha is out with food poisoning.” Eren’s face contorts into one of disgust and Jean finds himself hoping it’s because Eren doesn’t would rather work with him than up front. But he assumes its just because the brunet wants to do the least amount of work.

“Catch ya later then, Jeanbo.” Eren pats his shoulder and Jean goes back to putting toppings on the pizza in front of him. Sprinkling chunks of pineapple across the cheese in disgust, he loathes the people that ordered this pizza as much as he does not being able to work with Eren.           But why? The two barely got along and Jean didn’t really understand his feelings towards the smaller male. God, he was horrible but he wanted nothing more than to feel horrible about his presence rather than miss him.

 The shift was more boring than usual. The blond found himself humming along to some terrible pop music on the radio and looking forward to when he could go to the front counter to give Eren an order to pass onto the customer. Each time he noticed Eren’s hand brush against his and the friction of their skin touching left him feeling hypersensitive of the male’s presence. The way Eren’s lips curved into a taunting smile when he noticed the interaction too, and once he even winked at Jean. It was well known that Eren was gay. He had a habit of messing with the wrong guys and many times they had to save him from getting himself beat up. Usually it was Mikasa who swooped in to save him but Jean had played the role a couple times. Eren never thanked either of them, it was almost like he lived for the fights.

So, when he heard shouting from the front counter, he wasn’t fazed. He waited a few seconds in hopes that the issue would resolve itself but when he approached the door that led into the kitchen, he noticed Eren’s shrill voice becoming more emotional. When he swung the door open, he caught sight of a petite female reaching across the counter to slap Eren. The impact making a large crack and everyone was painfully silent for a few seconds. Until Jean spoke up, quickly rushing to Eren’s side to pull him against his chest.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!” Jean looked towards the girl for an answer but only received a look of disgust before she had turned to leave. When she was gone, the blond noticed their boss coming around the counter and when Eren saw him he immediately pulled away and threw his company visor onto the floor.  

“Jaeger-” His voice was angry and everyone knew what was coming next. No one was even surprised and it didn’t seem like Eren cared. In fact, his smug grin made Jean think that he had wanted this to happen. “You’re out!”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off!” Both of Eren’s middle fingers came up to meet the guy and it obviously felt so good for him to be able to do that. Jean found himself torn between the mundane yet secure everyday life and the one person that made him look forward to each day. Eren was on his way out of the kitchen when Jean grabbed for his hand. The male stopped and whipped around to meet the blond’s gaze and the bruise forming on Eren’s cheek was enough to persuade him. He turned towards the manager and shrugged his shoulder, a pleading expression on his face.

“I quit.” He grabbed his backpack from the back and followed Eren out of the store, cursing his actions the entire time. He knew he’d made a mistake and now there was no way to take it back; he’d just gotten so caught up in the moment.

“That was fucking great! I didn’t know a pussy like you had it in ya, Jeanbo.” Eren started towards his truck, pulling the key out of his back pocket. “Why though? You in love with me?” He teased, laughing sarcastically.

“What?” He’s pulled from whatever daydream he was in. “No, I don’t know what overcame me just now.”

“Well whatever it was, it was badass.”

“You think?” It isn't often that they praise each other's actions so honestly, Jean is shocked. Eren nods, opening the door to the beat-up truck before turning back to the blond who slightly resembles a lost puppy. “You wanna come? I don’t know where I’m going…I just can’t take any more of that.” He pointed towards the building before getting into the driver’s seat; so sure of his actions that it inspires the other male. Jean turns to take one look at the cracked cement in the parking lot before climbing into the passenger seat. Less certain of his actions, but with just as much heart.

“So what happened? With that girl?” Eren laughed, his left hand wrapping around the steering wheel and his right hand resting on the gear shift.

“She called me a lesbian.” The hurt in his voice seems so real however the idea seems absurd to Jean.

“What, why?” At this, Eren’s eyes shift awkwardly to Jean before turning back to the road.

“I let her in on a secret,” The way his hand glides over the steering wheel with more care than Jean has seen from Eren leaves him feeling reminiscent of that one in the walk in cooler that the smaller male brushed his hand along the small of Jean’s back. It was such a gentle touch and seemed so foreign coming from such a spitfire. “The type you aren’t ready for, pal.” He ponders this for a few seconds before shrugging it off. Eren speaks like this to throw people off and if he ignores it long enough, he’s certain the brunet will cave and tell him.

However, they drive in silence for so long that Jean wants to bring it up again but instead he moves onto a different question.

“Where are we going?”

“I already told you I didn’t know. But I could use a drink.”

“Me too.” Admittedly, the probably should be going home. His rent was due today and now he had to find another job. The reality was settling in hard now and it must’ve been obvious because Eren gave him a hard pat on the back.

“Don’t worry about it, Jeanbo. We’ll figure it out.” He should’ve known that Eren’s definition of figuring things out was the polar opposite of his.

When he realizes they’re in the parking lot of an old dive bar, he mentally braces himself for whatever is about to unravel. This place suits Eren though, rugged on the outside but once in the building he realizes it’s just as shitty.

They sit down at the bar and Eren orders them both a shot and then a beer. And then another shot. The blond doesn’t hesitate, after today he needs this.

“So…you got a girlfriend?” Eren laughs and Jean knows he’s mocking him.

“Fuck off.”

“Come on, seriously. I need to know-” The brunet who is now heavily buzzed brings his finger to Jean’s neck and trails it down his chest before letting out a very feminine giggle. He’d never put much thought into his sexuality but after this interaction he finds himself desperately hoping that Eren bottoms.

“Why do you need to know?” The subtle hint to Jean’s voice vaguely resembles flirtation. But he’s terrible at it, choking on the words and trying to fight back the blush rising on his neck. And the more the other male giggles, the harder it gets.

“Stop playing dumb, even if you are good at it.” He scoots closer, dragging the bar stool with him and practically falling into Jean’s lap. “Oops…” Something tells him, it wasn’t an accident. But when Eren leans in to whisper in his ear, he’s even more shaken up.

“Why don’t we get a cheap hotel room for the night? I’ve seen the way you look at me. Nothing you say can convince me that you’re straight.” One of Jean’s large hands rests on Eren’s hip to hold him in place. The familiar, tranquil scent of the other soothes him and he quickly warms up to the idea of being romantic with him.

“Let’s go…” Jean throws his credit card onto the counter, too hazy to think through his actions. When they’ve paid he abruptly follows Eren back to the pickup truck. Because they were holding hands, they received a few strange glances from the rougher looking guys entering the bar and the blond was thankful that his partner in crime seemed to be in a rush because he didn’t really feel like saving Eren from any bikers tonight.

Once in the truck, Jean rested his hand on the gear shift to keep the brunet from taking off. “Eren wait,” His hazel eyes met with deep sea green eyes and he offered him a concerned glance. “Should you be driving like this?”

“I’m fine.” He shoved a cigarette between his lips and lit it hoping to drown out the smell of alcohol in the cab of the truck in case they did get pulled over. “Here, you too.” He smoked on occasion, so he eagerly took Eren up on the offer. Inhaling smoke, he kept a careful eye on the road. Listening to Eren’s nervous humming, he figured he could use a distraction.

“So about earlier, why’d that girl call you a lesbian?”

“I thought I told you to drop it.”

“I’m just curious, y’know? It’s kinda a weird thing to say.” Sighing in, he choked back the bitter nicotine. “Is it because you have kinda a girly shape?” The dig at Eren’s stature was nothing nastier than the usual joking around they did back and forth yet it seemed to hurt the male so much more. Jean was taken back by the pained look on the brunet’s face. He immediately regretted bringing it up and shook his head to let him know he didn’t need to know that bad. “Sorry, forget it.”

“No…no. I guess I outta-” The fidgeting stopped and his hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough that Jean was afraid it wouldn’t hold up. This parallel to how tender he’d been before seemed almost too profound to pick up on but Jean did. “I’m not quite sure you’d understand so I’m just gonna come out with it n’ make it as simple as possible.” 

“…Okay? Just spit it out.” Becoming slightly irritated, Jean tried to contain his own uneasiness. He’d never been patient.

“I uh, don’t have a dick, Jean.” He laughed but it was tense and Jean flinched when he heard it. For the first time, Eren’s insecurity was written across his face. “Before you say anything dumb, don’t.”

“I just- okay? You’re a-”

“No. It’s just that I was born a certain way and that way doesn’t correspond with how I really am. Get it?” It takes several seconds for Jean to even correlate what’s happening but when he does, he laughs. Yet it’s relaxed and reassuring, Eren laughs along with him.

“I heard something bout’ that on t.v. once. It’s cool, man.” The brunet had never expected his frenemy to be so laid back about this.

“that’s it? I’ve only ever had bad experiences telling people.” He scoffs, flicking the cigarette butt out the window.

“Why would I be a dick about it? It makes our arrangement easier.” He’s trying to flirt but Eren instantly frowns.

“Not really. I’m not completely open to letting you fuck me so we’ll have to be creative.” He pulls into the local dumpy motel and parks his truck in a secluded parking spot, looking over at Jean for a reaction. “But that’s where it gets fun, right?” The blond nods, a little nervous about how this is going to work but he hasn’t changed his mind about wanting to do it.

“Whatever Eren, just don’t think I’m gonna let you do any weird shit to me.”

“I…would not be interested in doing that. Why would you suggest it?” He raises one of his unruly eyebrows in the other man’s direction but Jean avoids it. Mostly embarrassed that he was the one to say something so awkward. Instead, he changes the subject.

“I’ll get the room, you run next door to get a six pack from that gas stations? I think I’m gonna need more alcohol.” Jean suggests, watching the brunet pull the flat bill hat further down onto his head. Eren’s hair is so long now, longer than his. Somewhere between the pizza shop and the bar Eren had changed into a pair of camo shorts and a white t-shirt while Jean is still sporting his work uniform. A pair of black skinny jeans and the company’s t-shirt. Eren acts like every other dude and Jean mostly forgets about what he’d just told him. He doesn’t see him any differently and quite honestly he was a little offended that Eren acted like he would’ve. But he dispels the thought long enough to get a room from the guy at the counter that seems to barely speak English. The lobby is tacky as hell and resonates what their room would look like.

Horrid orange paint with unpleasant art pieces; the room smells musty and the air conditioner was already on so it’s freezing cold. Jean slides under the covers to wait for Eren, assuming whatever they’re about to do is going to take place in the bed. He texts Eren the room number and lets him know that it’s unlocked so he isn’t at all surprised when the petite male slams through the door; locking it behind him.

“This place fucking sucks, I hope you didn’t pay much for it.” He scoffs, tossing the case of beer onto the bed. “I got us something even better than beer from that shady dude that was hangin’ around outside.” He pulls a blunt out of his front pocket.

“Bout’ $30, nice dude. I think that’s the last thing we need though.” Jean waits for Eren to throw himself onto the bed and they waste no time lighting up. It’s so typical of the evening, of course they have to be high to get this close. Although, neither complain as they pass it back and forth between them. Eventually Eren is lazily resting his head on Jean’s shoulder and there’s no room between them.

“I always thought you hated me.” Eren says finally, breaking the silence. As if that wasn’t enough, he grabs the remote off of the nightstand to turn on the old tube television.

“No…I thought the same though.”

“Why?”

“Well I mean, we fought like every day.”

“…Shit, you’re right.” He laughs, reaching for a beer and Jean copies. Mostly out of not wanting to be passed up by Eren.

“I guess I’ve always had kinda odd feelings for you.”

“What do you mean?” Eren’s ears burn a bright red and he moves away a bit so that he can look up at the blond.

“I’ve always been into you in a way…but I never thought anything would happen between us.”

“Nothing has yet, don’t get ahead of yourself, Jeanbo.” Playfully, he hits the taller male’s chest before setting the can on the nightstand and snuffing the half smoked blunt into the ash tray to save for later.

“Give me your shirt.”

“What, why?”

“I’m uncomfortable and I wanna change into something bigger.” He needs out of the binder that he’s been wearing all day and he’d be more comfortable in Jean’s black tee since he’ll be swimming in it. Reluctantly, the blond gives up his shirt and when Eren sees him without it he lets out a playful growl.

“Damn, you’re pretty hot for a guy that’s worked in a pizza place for like…ever.”

“I work out asshole, don’t make it weird.”

“I can totally tell.” He hops to his feet and goes to the bathroom to change into the shirt before returning to Jean, a giggling mess. Pulling the fabric up to his nose, he inhales.

“It smells like you. And also pizza. But mostly you.” Instead of returning to his spot beside Jean, he sits in the male’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck so that they’re chest to chest. Jean grunts from the extra weight at first but wastes no time wrapping his arms around the brunet to pull him in closer.

“Is that a good thing?” His eyes are locked onto Eren’s lips. He looks so soft and Jean has never wanted him more than he does in this moment.

“Shut up.” Eren is the first to initiate intimacy, cupping Jean’s cheeks to hold him in place. His lips just barely graze the other male’s at first and he’s already a shaky mess underneath him. Normally Eren would stop to tease him but he can’t help but find Jean’s apprehension cute. Finally, his dry lips are to Jean’s. He flicks his tongue gently and lets out a soft sigh as he melts into the blond’s arms. Eren lets his hands wander along Jean’s torso; committing every inch of his skin to memory. His fingers trail along his stomach before weaving into the waistband of his jeans, giving a gentle tug that makes elicits a whimper from the blond. Rolling his hips, he grinds against the man underneath him enough to excite him. 

“Pathetic. You’re so easy to get going, big guy.” Eren pulls away, tracing his finger over Jean’s lips and he responds by cupping the smaller male’s wrist.

“Fuck off,” Leaning forward to catch his lips again, it’s a simple series of kisses this time. But Eren quickly loses interest, his short attention span working against him.

“I’m bored, come on.” Honestly, he didn’t expect Jean to be so submissive. With as much as they fought, he expected it to be a dominance struggle yet the other male seemed perfectly okay with being underneath him. He knew he had to get him motivated so instead of staying on the bed, he stands up and grabs the other’s hand to pull him up as well.

“Eren, what are you doing.”

“You’re not nearly as tough as you act, are you?”

“When do I ever?” The puzzled look on his face deepens and he takes a couple steps toward the brunet. Who shoves him away at first. “What the fuck?” Eren shoves again, but this time it’s into the wall. He hits it and catches himself but he barely regains his composure before he feels the smaller male pinning him there. There’s a wild look in Eren’s eyes and it ignites something inside of Jean; he can’t explain it but he’s overcome with the urge to fight back.

“Woah, that look in your eyes just now.” Eren has to stand on his toes to reach the other male’s lips, his arms lace around his neck to drag him down into the kiss. Jean laces his arms around Eren’s waist gently at first but as the kiss becomes more passionate, he tightens his grip before changing their positions so that Eren is against the wall. He trails kisses down the man’s neck and tugs the shirt down so he can bite his collar bone. This is as close as Eren has allowed anyone in a long time but he feels comfortable with Jean in this position.

“Let’s get in the shower…” The suggestion comes from Eren and before Jean can react, his lover is already in the bathtub. Fully clothed. Jean follows into the dimly lit bathroom that looks as though it could use a good sanitation but stops in front of the tub to shoot him a puzzled look.

“What are you doing?”

“Come here.”

“I don’t understand.” He laughs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stop being a pussy and come here, Jeanbo.” He almost argues but when he realizes what’s about to happen, he doesn’t. Well, he doesn’t quite know what’s going to happen but he has high expectations. Stepping into the tub, it’s only a matter of seconds before Eren is latched onto him. Hugging him, it’s nonromantic yet so passionate the same time.

“Turn the water on.” It’s a simple request yet Jean can’t help but wonder why. Throughout his confusion, he finds himself following Eren’s every instruction. He turns the water on and at first it’s cold. So cold that they both jump. When he turns the water so that it’s hot, the small brunet grabs his arm.

“Colder.” He complies and Eren holds his hand out to test the water falling on them. So he turns the dial until the other male stops him. When he finally looks down at his ‘lover’, his brunet hair is now black and dripping water. His own dirty blond hair is the same and he has to wipe it away from his face to see. They’re silent for a long time; taking in one another’s features in the calm. Eren’s fingers finally brush along Jean’s upper arms and he grabs the male’s elbows to pull him in closer. Jean rests his palms on the bathroom tile behind the shorter and leans down to kiss him. Slowly at first, the water drips over their faces and into their mouths. The way his shirt is clinging to Eren’s slender body drives Jean into a madness of shorts and he aggressively grabs him, pulling him closer so that their bodies are flush. The sudden belligerent action takes Eren by surprise and he laughs nervously, drawing away to look up at the man.

“What are you doin’ big guy?” He searches Jean’s features for some sort of answer but finds none. Instead going limp in his grasp and cupping his cheeks to pull him into another deep kiss. Choking on water and the mood, Jean backs him against the wall to keep him in place. He feels so small in this position and the situation is almost overwhelming yet every time he starts to panic he feels the other male’s lips crash onto his and it calms him.  

“Is this what you had in mind when you pulled me in here?” Pulling away, Eren looks directly into Jean’s eyes and traces his thumb over the tasteful stubble on his cheek.

“I always thought our first kiss would be in the rain. Since it’s not raining…I had to improvise.” Jean’s heart skips a beat because that means Eren has put thought into their kiss. Into them, and he almost can’t believe it.

“Our first kiss was in the hotel bed though,” One of the brunet’s fingers rests on Jean’s lips to silence him. When he moves to stand up straight he notices the bulge in the other male’s jeans and laughs.

“You’re pretty excited huh.”

“You aren’t?” Jean is still caught in the moment, kissing down Eren’s neck and massaging his hip but after a few moments of silence for the male he stops. The brunet shivers, reaching for his partner with a whimper.  

“I am, just apparently not as much as you. I’m also really cold…”

“This was your idea-”

“I didn’t really think it through. But I’m glad I did it.” He offers Jean a bittersweet smile and the blond can tell things have gotten all too real. Instead of fighting it, he turns the water off and reaches for one of the towels off the rack.

“You’re gonna catch a cold though, idiot. Take the wet clothes off and I’ll wrap the towel around you.”

“No.” His lip juts out in a pout and he crosses his arms despite knowing Jean is right.

“Come on, dude. I’m not gonna look. Besides, once you dry off you can put a robe on.” Reluctantly, Eren throws the shirt off and then his shorts. Grabbing for the towel from Jean, he’s unsuccessful.

“Lemme do it.” As he wraps the towel around Eren’s body, he waits for him to get out and take off into the main part of the hotel room with a robe; slamming the bathroom door behind him.

“Weirdo.” Jean pulls his pants off and rings them out, hanging them over the shower rod in hopes that they’ll dry. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he repeats the same action with Eren’s clothes. Purposely taking a while so that he knows Eren will be comfortable by the time he goes back. When he finally puts one of the motel robes on and makes it back into the main part, Eren is lying in bed watching t.v.

“I ordered a pizza.”

“Cool.” Jean is bitter and confused, not sure why Eren has to make everything so much harder.

“You seem pissed.” Within seconds, the brunet is fidgeting in annoyance. He hates the idea of disappointing people so when he thinks that he does, he can’t cope. “I’ll give you a hand job or something if it’ll get rid of that bitchy look on your face.”

“No that’s not it.” He sits on the edge of the bed and Eren quickly scoots away, he can sense that the smaller male is hurting. “I just wanna know what’s going on.  I never know with you, I just want answers.”

“Well that sucks, I don’t have any to give you.”

“You don’t have a job, I don’t either. We’re together but I’m so lost Eren. What are you gonna do? What are we doing?” The brunet’s lip quivers and he looks like he’s going to cry, Jean cringes and covers his eyes with his hand.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t cry.”

“I’m not!” He clearly is, but the blond doesn’t press the issue.

“I just want to know where we go from here.”

“I don’t have a clue. I just can’t be here anymore, you know?”

“I get it, I just don’t want to have no plan.” Eren nods, despite being a complete mess he agrees.

“I wanna travel the world you know? I’ve been stuck here all my life and I’m going stir crazy.” He hugs the robe tighter, the warm fabric relaxing him. Jean reaches for his hand to hold and somehow he instantly feels okay. No one aside from his mother has ever been able to calm his restless behavior.

“And that’s understandable but you have to start somewhere. Maybe not here…but you need to get another job.”

“I get it.”

“You do?”

“I need to go to another town and get too comfortable and sick of it.” He reacts very negatively until Jean squeezes his hand. “…but if you were there, maybe it wouldn’t suck so much.” The blond didn’t expect such a straight forward answer, his eyes widening with shock and he struggled to control his emotions. He couldn’t imagine his life without Eren but who was to say how long this would last. He knew Eren wasn’t good for him enough if he didn’t want to admit it.

“Why me?”

“You’re always there, you know? Even though we fight…I can’t imagine wanting to get pissed off at anyone else.”

“…You mean that?”

“Fucking duh.” He smiles and all Jean can do is lean forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I don’t know much about dating or caring for another person but I want to learn. And you’re the person I want to learn with.”

“I never thought I’d be feeling this with you. But…Its mutual.”

“Really? Ever since the first time you bitch slapped me, I kinda had a hunch.” Jean frowns, embarrassed by both the fact that he hit Eren and that he ‘bitch slapped’ him. He could get emotional at times and he had a better time controlling it now than he had when they’d first met.

“I’m…sorry for that.” Eren laughs, nudging his arm playfully.

“It’s okay I’m into it.” Jean raises an eyebrow, laughing the awkward comment off. He doesn’t know a certain time that he started to appreciate Eren’s presence but he knows he does now.

And in the morning when they he wakes up curled around the tiny brunet, he still feels the same way. The expression he makes when he sleeps is enough to bring a smile to Jean’s tired features. And when he notices the sleep male starting to wake up, his heart practically stops.

“Good morning…”

“Hey,” Eren clears his throat, his voice deeper than usual and a little gravelly.

“Sleep well?”

“The best I have in awhile. You?”

“Yeah…where do we go from here?” There’s a silence that fills the room as Eren reaches for Jean’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. He leans forward to kiss the blond, scooting closer so that he’s in his arms. He doesn’t want to dwell too much on where they’re going because he’s always preferred going into things blindly. It was more fun that way, maybe it was foolish but he didn’t want to do this any other way. After a while everything would become familiar like the cracks in the sidewalk or the chip in his windshield. But now, looking at Jean he could never imagine getting tired of the dimples on his cheeks or the bags under his eyes. He knew he’d never tire of husky laugh or the way he holds cigarettes so gently. “Did we just become Bonnie and Clyde?” Eren laughs, letting out a relieved sigh.

“I’m sure we’ll figure that out…” He rests his hand over the other man’s chest, feeling the light thud of his heart. “I’m Clyde by the way, you’re Bonnie.” And for some reason, Jean is okay with that.


End file.
